The use of LCDs has many advantages, and have been widely applied in everyday life, in devices such as computers, or televisions. A liquid crystal panel is a key component of the LCD and produces thousands of volts of static electricity. The liquid crystal panel includes a TFT array substrate, a color filter substrate opposite to the TFT array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the TFT array substrate and the color film substrate.